Engel
by Blume
Summary: based on the song 'engel' of Ramstein....when angels die, the only thing left is...read and review ^^; non-yaoi, and no shouhen ai(sniff. sniff)


This is based in the song 'engel' of Rammstein..I didn't have intentions to write a fic about this but somehow I was depressed one day, and then it was raining, and I didn't have anything else to do....so it came out like this ^^...by the way I'm using the English version but I put the original version anyway

~Engel~

  
  
__

Live in virtue, no desire 

In the grave an angel's choir 

You look to heaven and wonder why 

No one can see them in the sky 

  
  
Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden   
wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden  
den Blick gen Himmel fragst Du dann  
  
warum man sie nicht sehen kann  
  
~t~   


But it was raining.

Maybe that's why no one even bother to look at the sky, but he have a lot of free time so he climbed to the roof and stayed there for a while, he didn't realized rain had started falling from the sky he just keep looking at some point between the sky and the horizon, his hair was plastered and was covering his eyes but he didn't care, all he cared was the fact his loved ones where dead.

Dead. All of them.

He could still see them blooding, and then fall. All their weapons were scattered in the floor even his own: darts were all over the place, bungkuks were still attacked to a hand, a string hanging in the stairs, a broken katana in the middle of a crimson pool 

  
~t~   
__

Just as the clouds have gone to sleep   


Angels can be seen in heavens keep   


Alone in fear they question why   


Goddamn not an angel when I die   
  
  
Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen  
kann man uns am Himmel sehen  
wir haben angst und sind allein  
Gott wieb ich will kein Engel sein  
  
~t~   


He could still remember their voices, their laughs, and how all of them seemed to fit each other like pieces of a puzzle, from the night huntings to the morning talks. He even remembered the fights that took place just to win a place in front of the TV.  


The rain stopped for a moment enough time to let him see the stars. During missions, he always looked at them, so beautiful and bright, and everytime one of his teammates asked him what was he doing, and he just shrug and changed the conversation, and the questions that possessed his mind always keep unsaid: 'when we die, will we become angels? And if so...Can angels die?'

  
~t~   
__

Angels live, they never die 

Apart from us, behind the sky 

They're fading souls who've turned to ice 

So ashen white in paradise 

  
  
Sie leben hinterm Sonneschein  
getrennt von uns unendlich weit  
sie müssen sich an Sterne krallen  
damit sie nicht vom Himmel fallen  
  
~t~   


But regardless of telling the question or not, the answer was always there. No. They were murderers, and murderers doesn't receive relief, neither in this life nor in the next. There was a time when he cared about this, a time he awoke in the middle of the night crying, when his hearth told him a different true from the one his brain told him, what he was doing was wrong. 

  


In that times he always cried again until he falled asleep, but now, he didn't complained, none of them did, they've accepted their fate long ago, an sacrificed their own innocence in order to save the other's, hunting by night, slowly burning themselves in a hell of ice, they pretended to live everyday.

  
  
~t~   
_Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen  
kann man uns am Himmel sehen  
wir haben angst und sind allein  
Gott wieb ich will kein Engel sein  
  
  
Just as the clouds have gone to sleep   
Angels can be seen in heavens keep  
_

Alone in fear they question why   


Goddamn not an angel when I die  
  
~t~   
The sky was clear now, no moon shining tonight, his vision blurred, some lines in cheeks revealed the cause, his whole body was trembling. He missed them, he missed the continuos filtring, the cheerful smile, the clumsy accident, and even the death glare. He wanted to be with them, rest with them and be safe, hear them laughing and talking...Alive....   
  
_Goddamn not an angel when I die   
Heaven must be hell in the sky   
  
Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen _  
~t~   


He looked down, to the crowd, they were the ones they protected, oblivious to the torment he carried...he looked at the sky again, beyond the stars. There was a lightness surrounding everything and tree figures rested in the middle of it...his friends!!! They were there!!! 

  


They were smiling. All of them.

He moved closer to the edge. They moved their hands motioning him to go and join them, so he steeped forward.... He looked one more time at the darkness that covered the city, he belonged there, he wasn't made to live in the light, he was an assassin, he live in the dark, his friends deserved that peace.....he didn't. He was comfortable there, in the shadows. And instead of being raised the angel of death create his own fate. 

  


So he falled.

  
  


~OWARI~

  
  


Blume-chan: well that's it, comments & flames are welcome I just want to know how I write ^^.....But who was...it's up to you: was it Aya? Fine!! Let Aya kill himself....Omi? ok!! Another depressed teen's story....Yoji? Ken? Maybe.....º__~ 

Marine: you did it again...

Blume-chan: nani?

Marine: you took a really nice song and make it into this!!!!

Blume-chan: doshita?

Marine: everybody died!!!

Blume-chan: so...? 


End file.
